The prior art is replete with examples of a fixed stand having a rotatable turntable thereon supported by a ball hearing assembly, such as the show stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 485,109 and the shelf attachment in U.S. Pat. No. 719,625 and the ball bearing stands disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,102,128 and 2,491,585. In U.S. Pat. No. 764,389, a shelf having a rotatable but open reel hereon for paying out rope, cord, etc. is disclosed.
However, the prior art does not disclose an enclosed cable dispenser or caddy for paying out cable such as plastic coated cable employed in household wiring, the dispenser being constructed so as to pay out cable in any direction and automatically stops paying out cable merely by terminating a pull on the cable, the cable dispenser requiring no braking means per se as a part of its structure.